Survivor Malibu FaceOff
by xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox
Summary: 10 friends compete against each other in the ultimate challenge for the chance at big money. will friend ships be broken or will relationships form? Niley? Loe? Kevin&Mickayla?...? ps summary sucks... lol R&R! thanks
1. Chapter 1

THE SLEEPOVER CLUB Trailer_Ten Friends_

"Hey it's Miley!"

"Lilly!"

"Oliver!"

"Joe!"

"Sarah!"

"Ozzy!"

"Kevin!"

"Nick!"

"Amber!"

"Mickayla"

And we have been the best of friends since preschool!"

**Flashes through the faces of the friends and fades out**

"We joined Survivor to tighten our friendship"

**They were positive that the 1, 000, 000 didn't matter to them**

"No matter what happens, this money wont destroy our friendship"

**But…you'd be surprised what a temptation money can be…****This once tight group of friends will have to deal with****Lies**

"Don't worry Amber, were in this together!"

"Thanks Oliver"

"Look guys we have to take Amber out"

"Ollie are you sure?"

Backstabbing

"Mickayla how could you do this to me!"

"I'm sorry Sarah but you gave us no other choice"

Split AlliancesFlashes to a picture of the whole group

_Shows a picture of the two divided teams facing off against each other_

And so much more

"I thought I could trust you!"

"You went through my bags! You tried to steal my stuff!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Watch as 10 friends embark on the biggest challenge that tests their trust, loyalty and friendshipRemember, 1 000, 000 is a lot of moneySTARRING

_**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**_

Shows a brunette girl running through an obstacle course

_**Emily Osment as Lilly Trescott**_

"All let get it on!"

_**Joe Jonas **_

"I this works we can make it to the merge"

_**Kevin Jonas**_

Shows a brown haired boy staring a fire

_**Nick Jonas**_

Shows a curly haired boy celebrating with his tribe

_**Selena Gomez as Mickayla**_

"I'll take you to the final four if you take me…"

_**Saint Sarah**_

Shows a small brown haired girl exploring the islandAmber Addison

"Why should I give you my vote?"

Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oaken

"This could make our tribe stronger"__

.


	2. First Days

Anyways I don't own the TV shows Survivor or the cast of Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, althought I wish I did. I only own Ozzy (LOL, one of my BFFL) and my ideas. Enjoy and R&R please!!

Ps. I wrote this when I was like really sick so it's kind of just something to keep me entertained.

Day 1

Jeff: "Today 10 lucky teens will come face to face with their greatest challenge yet. They will be tested both physically and mentally; they will face dangers such as the dreaded Exile Island. They will face the difficulty of having to vote of one off their own friends. These teen will be marooned on an island, they will have to fend for themselves form here on out, deciding who among them is a threat. Ladies and gentlemen this is Survivor: Micronesia – Malibu Face off. Our two tribes are Airai and Malakal. Now survivors take your tribes, grab your boats and head off to your island. It is first come first serve."

**Jeff points to two different islands**

Jeff: "the tribe's are:

Malakal: Lilly, Joe, Mickayla, Nick, and Ozzy.

Airai: Miley, Amber, Sarah, Kevin and Oliver. Survivors ready? GO!"

On the Malakal Boat

Joe: "Come one guys! Paddle! We have to hurry if we want to beat the other tribe!"

Mickayla: "Uh…what happened to lets have fun and not get too competitive?"

Lilly: "Hello! Were in a competition Mickey! Haven't you ever watched this show before?"

**Mickayla shrugs**

Ozzy: "And we will have fun, once we get the to the island first."

Nick: "True"

Joe: "Okay guys less talking more paddling!"

On the Airai Boat

Amber: "Hurry up guys paddle faster! Were falling behind!"

Miley: "Were trying!"

Oliver: "I'm hungry, is their any chance of finding a fast food joint around here" **joking**

Sarah: "Oliver! Your already hungry!"

Oliver: "Yeah, so what!"

Kevin: "Guys! Just shut up and paddle!"

Oliver: **mumbles** "All I wanted was some food. Is that to much to ask?"

Miley: "Awww man! The others got the bigger island! Looks like we better turn around and head to the other island"

At the Malakal camp

Mickayla: **looks around the island** "Wow! Its so beautiful here."

Nick: "See…I told you it would be a good idea to audition for this."

Ozzy: "Okay well I guess that we should start to set up camp…lets find somewhere dry but not to close from the water"

Mickayla: "How about Joe, and Nick gather the bamboo for the camp and me and Lilly get the palm leaves for the top and coconuts to drink?"

Lilly: "and Oz--"

Ozzy: "I know...I'll work on getting us some food"

Joe: **claps his hands together** "all right lets move people!"

Mickayla Confession:

"So this is our first day and we have already started working as a team. After we all set up camp, we started to work on the shelter because we thought that that would be the most important thing to do. Our shelter looks so great; we even have bamboo tied together as a floor so we wont get too wet if it rains. Joe and Lilly went out to explore and found this really cool cave, not to far off. We can use it when it rain so that we don't get wet and me and Nick made fire! Ozzy caught is some fish to eat so we're all pumped up for the challenge!

Meanwhile with Airai

Amber: "Ummm…don't you think that our shelter should be a bit…I don't know bigger?"

Miley: "You're just saying that because your house is huge!"

Amber: "Like it is my fault my daddy makes a lot of money!"

Kevin: "But your house was awesome for parties…"

Oliver: "Yeah remember that one party," **everyone laughs**

Miley: "Good times, good times"

Kevin: "Sarah did you find us any food?"

Sarah: "Well I did manage to find these two crabs along the shore…"

Oliver: "and I found these coconuts for us to drink!" **hold up a bunch of coconuts**

Amber Confession

"Our first day was a little rough at first but after we got to the island we got right to work. We have a shelter made already and we set up a fire pit for when we make fire. Sarah found us some crab to eat and then the others cut and cleaned them for us, there was no way I was touching that thing…**shudders**. We finally got fire and then we cooked it and had our coconuts. We all feel pretty confident with this challenge even though the other team has more boys we have more brains. We are ready to win!"

Day 3: Reward Challenge #1The two tribes walk in and take their places on their coloured maps

Jeff: "Welcome to your first, of many reward challenge survivors. All right lets get to today's challenge. For this challenge each tribe will pick two tribe members to swim out to an anchored platform. Both members must both be on the platform before continuing. Then the swimmers will swim out to the larger platform in which they will then climb up a ladder. Once up the ladder you will grab a hammer and jump off the platform and break one of the four tiles hanging in front on a wooden plank. Each tile contains a key; when you have your key you then tag your partner and they will go out. Once you have all four keys you then bring the keys back to your beach. The remaining three people will use the locks to unlock their tribe's chest in the chest you will find a puzzle bag, the puzzle is a map of Micronesia. The first tribe to assemble the puzzle wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

Both tribes: "Yeah!"

Jeff: "The winning tribe will receive a fishing gear set, including a net, trap and you have a tarp to use to keep dry as well a basket of assorted fruits! All right I'll give you guys a couple of minutes to strategize and then we'll get started"

**Hushed conversation between both tribes**

Jeff: "So we have Lilly and Ozzy swimming and Joe, Nick, and Mickayla solving the puzzle for Malakal and Kevin and Oliver swimming and Amber, Sarah and Miley solving the puzzle for Airai. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes making quick process and are in the water. Ozzy and Lilly swimming in sync with each other as Oliver and Kevin slowly pull ahead. Both teams have made it to the first platform, and now trying to get up, Kevin and Oliver are on quicker and now Oliver is in the water for Airai. Ozzy in the water for Malakal, Ozzy working hard to fill in the gap, Oliver reaches the ladders and is climbing up. Ozzy reaches the ladders, Oliver breaks his tile but his key is stuck on the plank, he's going to have to try again. Ozzy back with Malakal's first key sending Lilly out, widening Malakal's lead. Oliver has his first key, Lilly obliterates her tile and has her first key, Oliver back for his tribe, Kevin now in the water, Lilly right behind with her key. Kevin is out for his tribe followed by Ozzy, they both get to the ladders, Kevin wasting no time and break his tile and gets his key and Ozzy finds his second key. Malakal now lead three keys to two. Lilly is back with her last key and they are swimming back to the beach, Malakal opens their chest quickly and is working on the puzzle, Airai now has their chest open. Both tribes' working on the puzzle, Malakal has three pieces already down, can Airai catch up?"

Malakal: "Done!"

Jeff: "Airai drop your pieces, Malakal thinks they have it right"

**Airai groans**

Jeff: "Malakal wins reward!"

**Malakal jumps up and down screaming**

Jeff: "Alright now as winners of this first challenge you have to send one member of the losing tribe to Exile Island. Who is it going to be?"

Malakal: "Send him… no her…"

Joe: "We're gong to send Oliver…sorry bro."

Oliver: "Its cool man."

Jeff: "Alright Oliver the boat is waiting for you. Malakal come get you fishing gear and your food, Airai I'm sorry but I have nothing for you. Head on back to camp"

Day 4: Airai camp

Kevin confession:

"Well losing the first challenge really sucks for us. Now the others have fishing gear and a basket full of food! What do we have? Nothing! Zip! Everyone is feeling pretty shitty right now, especially since we lost Oliver. I guess we just have to keep our strength up and find some fruit or fish so that we have something to eat so that we are ready for the challenge. I just hope that Oliver is all right."

Malakal campOzzy confession

"Winning today's challenge felt so good! I mean we won the fishing gear and the fruit so we will be eating well tonight! Joe and Nick are working on setting up the traps and then we're gonna take the fishing gear out for test drive. We are so pumped for the immunity challenge tomorrow. It must suck for the other tribe, I mean losing the first challenge. We felt really bad about sending one of our friends to Exile but it had to be done…I guess. We all hope Oliver is okay out there."

Meanwhile on Exile Island: Oliver confession

"Being here at Exile sucks, it's really lonely. I tried to look for the immunity idol but those clues are pretty difficult. Right now I'm going to find some food and rest up for the next challenge, I don't think anyone else is going to find the idol right away so if I'm too concerned about that just yet. If I come back again maybe I will give it another go."

Day 5: Immunity challenge:

Jeff: "Welcome back survivors, lets bring is Oliver from Exile Island"

**Everyone claps and Oliver joins his tribe**

Jeff: "alright lets get down to it. For this challenge you will be playing for something of great value, Immunity"

**Jeff takes out the little tiki statue and everyone cheers**

Jeff: "For today's challenge both tribes, on my go will race to a large five point sliding hub. The hub is secured to a stand by five locks each player must find the one key that goes to their lock. Once all the players are unlocked you must then maneuver yourselves through a maze by shifting, sliding and adjusting each other, collecting necklaces along the way. After collecting all six necklaces you can un-harness yourselves, you will then take the necklaces and place then on a decoding wheel. If lined up properly the letters will correspond with the tribe coloured beads spelling a three-word phrase. First tribe to find the correct phrase wins immunity; the losing tribe will send someone home at tribal counsel tonight. Survivors take your places"

**The tribes take the places on their mats**

Jeff: "Alright for immunity, Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes race to the hubs. Remember all five people must be in their harness before you can start unlocking. Malakal has everyone in and has started unlocking. Airai struggling to get everyone in, Ozzy gets his lock undone and passes the keys to Mickayla. Airai has everyone in can start unlocking. Mickayla now has her lock undone; Oliver struggling to get his lock and undone passes to Miley. Miley gets her lock undone and passes the keys to Sarah. Lilly has her lock undone, Joe now working on his lock; Malakal now leads three locks to one. Kevin unlocks his lock; Amber starts working on her lock. Joe gets his lock undone and Malakal has only one more lock left. Nick quickly gets his unlocked and Malakal is headed out to the course, Malakal already doing a good job on figuring out how to maneuver their sliding hub. Malakal out on the course with a huge lead, Joe grabs their first necklace, Malakal making quick work of the course and Airai falling further behind with one more lock to go. Lilly grabs the third necklace for Malakal and Ozzy has a necklace, they are down to two more necklaces. Airai finally free makes their way to the course trying to catch up. Mickayla has a necklace for his tribe and Airai having trouble making any progress, they haven't figured out how to work the sliding hub. Joe grabs the last necklace for Malakal. Sarah has the first necklace for Airai; Malakal gets on their mat and gets out of their harness to start on their puzzle. Kevin has the third necklace for Airai and Malakal have a big lead with their puzzle. Malakal getting really close to solving the puzzle, Oliver grabs a necklace for his tribe, leaving them with one more necklace."

Malakal: "Jeff we got it! We're done!"

Jeff: "Malakal thinks they have it right…. Tribe Stays Intact is correct! Malakal wins Immunity!"

**Malakal cheers and hugs each other**

Jeff: "Malakal congratulations, Airai you guys have nothing but a date with me tonight at tribal counsel where one of you is going home. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Airai Camp

Kevin: "Dudes this sucks. That was our second loss"

Miley: "Come on guys stay positive, sure we lost but it will only make us stronger, wont it?"

Sarah confession

"Okay so we get back to camp and I went off to explore the beauty of the island but then Amber totally blows her top and accuses Oliver of losing the challenge for us. She starts yelling and screaming at him, she got Oliver pretty pissed off"

Amber: "Whatever. It was all Oliver's fault anyways"

Oliver: "My Fault! How was this my fault!"

Miley: "Guys—"

Amber: "You took to long to get your lock undone and you didn't have a clue what you were doing on the course! You made us lose!"

Oliver: "WHAT! I got my lock undone way faster then you did!"

Miley, Sarah and Kevin: "Guys! Shut up already!"

Sarah Confession continued

"This whole fight was just so stupid. I think that we all were depressed about the challenge and Amber was just looking for someone to blame. Well either way they both pissed me off about the same. I mean after the fight we decide to get some food so that everyone could cool off but Amber was too mad to eat and decided to just go sit on the beach and do nothing! I mean come on! We have to pull together as a tribe if we want to win any challenges."

With Amber and Kevin

Amber: "Kev, you know that none of this is my fault, right?"

Kevin: **sighs** "Yeah I know…but you were a little harsh back there"

Amber: "I know, I'm so sorry but its just… ugh I don't know! Its just that, I don't like to lose and I needed someone to blame…I guess…"

Kevin: "We all feel that way but you can't just snap like that...you really pissed some people off back there."

Amber: "Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I acted like really bitchy."

Kevin: "You think?" **sarcastic**

Amber: "Well have you thought about you want to get rid of? Like are you voting with anyone specific yet?"

Kevin: **pauses** "No, not really, no one has talked about it yet so I don't really know…you?"

Amber: "Well I was kind of hoping you would you know vote with me…and get rid of Oliver or something…"

Kevin: **hesitant** "well I have to think about it but I'll let you know…okay?"

Amber Confession

"Well me and Kevin are pretty good friends so I'm pretty sure that he will vote with me. I want to kick Oliver out. I never really liked him, I just hung out with him because of the others. Right now Kevin is thinking about my offer but I am confidant right now. I talked to the some of the others and they are still on the fence but I'm pretty sure I know what is going down tonight."

With Kevin, Miley, Sarah, and Oliver

Oliver: "Amber was a real bitch back there!"

Miley: "Yeah he was way out of line."

Kevin: "She told me that she hates losing and that she was sorry about blowing her top."

Sarah: "Kev, we have to get rid of her. I mean sooner or later she is going to turn on all of us"

Oliver: "She doesn't really do much around camp…I think that it is going to make us stronger in challenges with out her"

Kevin: "I don't know guys, do we really want to blindside one of our friends?"

Miley: "Kev, as much as I agree with you, we need to get rid of our weakest link and Amber is the weakest."

Kevin: "I guess your right…"

Miley Confession

"I feel really bad about lying to Amber. I mean I have never really lied to one of my friends before. Then again she was way out of line earlier today so I guess it's for the best if she leaves. But it really makes you question everyone's loyalties. If some of us can get rid of Amber that quickly what's there stopping someone from doing that to someone else you know? We have to make sure that no one hold too much power because people could flip sides on at anytime."

At Tribal CouncilAirai come in and sits down

Jeff: "Airai, grab a torch and light it. Fire is the most important thing in this game; this fire represents your life. As long as your fire is still going you are still in this game. So Kevin how does it feel you lose two challenges?"

Kevin: "It really sucks I think that after our first loss we really wanted to come back strong. Losing twice really brought us all down"

Jeff: "Amber do you think that you carried your weight out there today?"

Amber: "Well I think that I tried my best out there and that's all I can ask for"

Jeff: "Oliver, your shaking your head what do you think?"

Oliver: "Well I think that we lost because we weren't working together. I think that everyone really wanted to win that we weren't really working as a team and that's why we lost"

**Amber smiles and looks at Kevin and nods. Kevin looks away**

Jeff: "Well let's get down to the votes. Sarah your up first"

**Everyone goes up to vote**

Amber's vote confession:

"Oliver, sorry about this but, you really have to go"

Jeff: "I'll go and tally the votes."

Jeff: "After the votes are read the decision is final, the person with the highest number of votes will leave the tribal council area immediately. If you happen to have the hidden immunity idol, present it now and the person with the next highest amount of votes will be leaving in your place."

**No one come up**

Jeff: "I'll read the votes. First vote: Oliver, Second Vote: Amber, Third vote: Amber…. The first person votes off of Survivor Micronesia: Malibu face off is… Amber Addison"

**Amber looks at Kevin who looks at the floor again. She sighs and grabs her torch**

Jeff: "The tribe has spoken"

**Jeff extinguishes her flame and Amber waves goodbye and leaves**

Jeff: "Well it looks like this tribe has a lot of team building to do. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp"


End file.
